Talk:The Bloodless Stockade/@comment-76.84.82.126-20150611212709
Odd, this page should have mentioned that you can farm Death very easily here using Assassin and your strongest shortbow, and if pawns die, oh well, there's a Riftstone in the very next room. Step 0: SAVE YOUR GAME - If you haven't successfully killed Death you probably will die a couple of times. Just save often while farming and you shouldn't have much trouble once you get into the swing of things. Step 1: Kill all enemies (try to evade Death during this time, make sure you get rid of those annoying Leapworms closer to the exit) Step 2: Leave and re-enter, bring your Elite Lantern if you have one, it can be used to draw death close (Not to mention it's very easy to avoid his scythe once you get used to his animations, which are hard to see without a lantern) Step 3: Fivefold Flurry to drop his health until he flees. (Usually 1-2 HP bars for me) Then repeat steps 2 and 3 until he falls. NOTES: - SAVE YOUR GAME OFTEN! When you leave the area to respawn, save. Takes 5 seconds, so do it! - This farming method is slow but because you are training as an assassin your stat growths will not be wasted as you level up. - If Death manages to kill your pawns, leave them dead. You'll get more experience for soloing anyway, and it's a waste of time to heal them before you reach level 200, in my opinion. But there is a riftstone in the next room if you decide that you want to heal them for whatever reason. - If you are Post-Daimon, this will not work! New Game+ or switch to Hard Mode via the main menu. Once you get used to his animations you will find that Hard Mode is awesome for farming, simply because you will get 999,999 experience per kill on Hard mode while soloing. (without Weal) - IMPORTANT - When you see his animation for Sleep - Get out of range and into position to fill him with arrows! This is the best time to really bring his HP down! - No sprinting except to flee his attacks! - Stamina is a precious resource when fighting Death! Once you get used to his animations you will find your own techniques, but during your first few encounters make sure you are NEVER sprinting except when trying to get out of range! - Augments can make a real difference, Clout, Autonomy, et cetera. Buff your Strength as much as you can! - This method is perfect for anyone looking to get maximum strength growths. - And lastly, complete immunity to sleep makes a HUGE difference for those are aren't used to fighting Death! Also helps those who are, simply because hey, everyone makes mistakes! But that's why you have been saving often... right? Thanks for reading, hope it helps someone! 16 kills, got over 20 shards and over 25 lanterns! And I started at level 87! Level 200 now. :)